Loyalty in Death
by DragonEyedAngel
Summary: Captured, again. Duo never seems to stay out of OZ's hands but this time could he be there forever? RR pleaz and tahnx soulsisters for pointing that out


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters although I wish I did but I don't so don't say I do. K?  
The Rude Awakening  
"You call THIS a safehouse?! I don't think anyone could be safe in that thing!" I snort.  
"If we're safe from OZ what does it matter what we live in? You've gotta stop judging things by the way they look," replies Quatre scornfully.  
"I'm not worried about OZ I'm worried about the house being stable enough for 3 weeks with me in it. I mean does it even have electricity? Running water? Stable ground?" I ask disbelieving the ratty old shack could have any of those, but the others must believe otherwise. The rotting wood on the side of the house looks so rotten it could crumble at any moment, the windows look so thin that they could break with the slightest touch, the roof probably has so many holes in it that there aren't enough buckets and pails to catch the rain in in the house but otherwise, I'm more worried about the floor falling under my feet.  
"Shut up, Maxwell! It will last for 3 weeks. I guaranty it or you can take my katana and kill me," offers Fei.  
"OK, then I'll make sure that I have fun in the house so as to make the floor go 'BOOM'! K?" I say giving him my best 'don't think I won't do it grins' and run into the old house.   
"That's not funny Maxwell!" he yells after me. Trowa and Quatre could be heard snickering behind him.  
"Well obviously it is since Romeo and...er...Romeo can't stop their laughing," Heero says and Trowa and Quatre fall to the grassy ground after their knees give to way and start laughing even harder than before.  
When they got their breath back and regained their composure and headed into the house after me.  
"Well at least it has electricity," I groan after I find the light switch.  
"Well let's hope there is running water, I need a shower. That hike wasn't exactly the easiest thing on my feet. Let's go upstairs koi," Trowa says while grabbing his lover by the arm and starts pulling him and their bags up the stairs of the ancient house.   
After I start looking around the 1st floor of the new 'home sweet home' until I hear Quatre yell down that at us.  
"Hey you guys! There are only 2 bedrooms!" Wufei looks at Quatre in disbelief and says, " The couch is mine," and jumps on it protectively.  
"Well then, I guess that leaves the 2 of us to a room then, hey Heero?" I smirk.  
"Hn." The usual answer from the Gotta Be 100% Perfect Soldier. I dash upstairs and yell, "I'm choosing the room!" and I dash towards the 2 open doors and look inside the one on the left. Tan walls, old curtains, 2 beds, 2 dressers and a rocking chair and then I look into the right room which has: yet another set of tan walls, no curtains but have rusty metal blinds instead, 1 bed, 2 dressers, a rocking chair and a little table. "I choose this I yell, waving my arms so as to let everyone in the house know I've decided my new room. (And to think, I have to share it with Heero! I grin playfully. Oh, this is going to be the best 3 weeks of my life!) I realize that everyone is staring at me so I turn to enter my room, Heero slowly walks in afterwards and starts to unpack his stuff into one of the dressers.  
"You do realize that there is only 1 bed right? That means that we are gonna have to share it. Helloooo? Heero, you get that?"  
"Hn. Yes but I didn't plan on sleeping in the bed. I think the rocking chair will do just fine and it's not like you need me to sleep in the bed anyways," he says sounding almost like a robot.  
"But Heero! You can't sleep in the rocking chair! What happens if it breaks while you sleep? You would be hurt and we can't exactly go to the hospital with soldiers watching every square inch of it now can we?"  
"I think I'll risk it," he mutters.  
(Well there goes my fun. It's not even like you'd do anything with him anyways so do you even bother try? Because I want to at least wake up knowing I have my Hee-chan beside me whether he acknowledges me or not. Well fine, enjoy your fantasies but they will never come true since he is sleeping in the chair. I'll make him sleep in the bed if it's the last thing I do. I'm watching.)  
"Don't sleep in the chair Heero, it'll hurt your back and you'll be cranky and sore in the morning. It might allow you to screw the missions up," I say thinking of any excuse I could to get Heero in the same bed as me.  
"All right, all right, have it your way. I'll sleep in the bed but you had better say on you're side of it," he starts muttering about what an insistent baka I am. (Told you I could do it. Yeah but you cheated. You used the mission as an excuse. You know that's cheating since he can't not complete a mission or fail it. So what? He is still in bed with me for 3 weeks and that's all that should count. Right? If you say so. I do.)  
  
After 2 hours of unpacking, Wufei calls us down to dinner. As the word dinner is said, I race past Heero and down the stairs where I sit at the half decent kitchen table that is set up with silverware and plates (I don't want to know where they came from or what happened to them). As I finish the last of my Wonton lasagna Heero shows up at the table.  
"Better eat yours fast before Maxwell gets at it," says Fei who just realizes what happened to half or his lasagna.  
"I'm not that hungry.(100% perfect once again. Doesn't need to eat because he's special and can live on a loaf of bread for a week if he wanted to.) Duo can have it for all I care. He ate his so he must like it," with that he left the table and began marching up the stairs. I, without thinking, grab his plate and start wolfing down the food on it until the bottom of the plate looks shiny.   
After I finish I leave the table and start hauling my butt up the stairs and into my/our room.  
The First Night Has Begun let the fun begin.  
  
  
To Be Continued  
Enfarentra- You need more sap!  
DragonEyedAngel- But the story is just getting started!  
Enfarentra- What does that have to do with anything?  
DragonEyedAngel- Everything. I can't just go and have them screw each other at the very beginning of the story now can I?  
Enfarentra- O f course you can!  
DragonEyedAngel- Well do Heero and Duo want?  
Heero- Hn. It's illogical having to much sap at the beginning of a story. stories need time to grow and then you have sap.  
DragonEyedAngel- See?  
Duo- I totally don't think so! Screwing should always start a story off!  
DragonEyedAngel- You're no help!  
Duo- Am I supposed to be?  
Heero- Please review so you don't have to listen to these 3 fight! -_-, 


End file.
